Prank gone wrong
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Zack Ryder plans to set up a little prank for Alberto. But what happens when the plan backfires? Did it go wrong or somehow right?


"Broski, come on it will be great." Zack Ryder being as mature as ever was trying to talk Tyson Kidd into helping him with his "Cool" prank as the two walk into their hotel.

"No way Zack. Why do you want to prank him anyway?"

"He-he needs to be...Come on dude just help me."

"No Zack I have to wake up early tomorrow. Me and Natalya are training together."

Zack rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses as the other man gets into the elevator and says a quick good-bye. A smile forms on the broski face however when he ran his hand inside his bag and ran his finger over the key card he had stolen from him.

Earlier that night he had come up with a prank for Alberto because duh everybody hated him. If he got Alberto really got him everyone would love him for it. Zack could already hear it in his head Del Rio begging him not to leak the video he had gotten on his phone he would offer him anything in the world.

After the show Zack had heard him tell Ricardo to come to his room in the morning before they started speaking Spanish. So Zack guessed Alberto had his own room.

Up on the seventh floor were all the luxury rooms. Zack checked the number on the key card "769" was what it read. Before trying it on the door he doubled checked that it was right. As if, if he got the wrong door he would be instantly busted and attacked by Del Rio.

Alberto had also talked to Ricardo about going to some upscale bar that night, So Zack knew he had plenty of time. It was only twelve o'clock by his phone but he still wanted to hurry up.

The room Zack stepped into felt more like an apartment. There was a living room/dining area with a small bar. Doors led from the dining area to what Zack guessed was a kitchen which had the lights off. Actually to Zack's surprise the lights in the rest of the room were on. Quickly he scanned the rest of the place.

From the door he could see the bed, an open closet, what he guessed was the bathroom and the wall beyond that was nothing but windows. Blinds hung over their tops but, Zack could see basically all of downtown from just where he was standing. Gently he closed the door starting toward the bathroom to start set up.

As he passed the bed something caught his eye. Two flutes used for champagne were sitting on one of the bed tables. Next to them in a matching clear crystal bowls were cherries, strawberries, and whip cream.

Zack blushed as it sank in what all of this had to be for.

On the bed was a flat black box with something in Spanish written on it in gold lettering. "I gotta get out of here. Before he comes back." Quickly he abandon his plan. The prank would have to wait.

Alberto's muffled voice came from just outside the door. Zack hurried into the near by closet and shutting the door seconds before the other opened.

"El patron, someone stole your key" Ricardo said as the door was shut once more.

Alberto chuckled a bit "Probably just some diva or stupid American mid-carder."

The closet door had slits in it just has the bathroom and Kitchen had. Zack slowly leaned toward the light colored wooden door. Looking out of one of the slits he could see the almost the whole room. The living room area, the windows, and the bed. Zack gulped as he glanced at the two men standing by the door. It couldn't be!

The larger man leaned over the smaller Ricardo, pushing him up against the door. He whispered something to him that made him sigh or was nuzzling his neck?

"hey I-"

"hey hey I did not say all Americans were stupid."

"yeah this time."

"well then let me make it up to you."

The younger man blushed as he was led by his boss to the bed right in front of the closet. Zack pulled away from the door, silently praying that because the closet light was off the other men wouldn't be able to see him. Unable to look away, Zack watched as Ricardo was pushed onto the neatly made bed. With the familiar smirk he usually worn Alberto picked up the box from beside Ricardo.

"I got jew something." His accent seemed rougher.

The young man's face lit up with a mix of happiness and confusion "You didn't had to get me anything Berto."

The larger man force the gift box in to Ricardo's hands as he sat beside him. Ricardo took the gift slowly and sat up beside Alberto. Zack could now only see Alberto's face which was now flush. Was he blushing? He looked out the large still opened window as the smaller man opened the box.

"you like?" His accent was smother now back to normal.

"Si, would you mind if I changed into them?"

"No go ahead Ricky put them on."

"Ok" Ricardo stood up with the box and hurried to the bathroom "but you'd better be in your too." Zack hear the bathroom door open then close before Alberto stood up.

Alberto was in suit like always and Ricardo had been in a tuxedo(as always). That night he was in a dark suit. Black pants and jacket, dark red shirt and of course that scarf. Which he took off first tossing it to the floor before taking off his black leather shoes and black socks. He left those by the bed on the floor.

While he started to unbutton his shirt, he reached over to the bed side table. Behind the strawberries he pulled a small egg shaped remote. With a single button press the blinds slowly crept down over the windows. Tossing it into the drawer of the table, Alberto turned back to undressing.

Within a few seconds he was standing by the bed in only a pair of (silk?) black boxers. He laid down on the bed then called to the bathroom "Ricardo?" Zack heard the bathroom door once again open.

"Yes" from just out of Zack's vision Ricardo answered back.

Alberto shook his head but still smirk.

"Sorry Bert-"

"come here." The deeply tanned man stood as he cut the other man off.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes until Ricardo appeared in front of him, still in his tuxedo. With out a single word Alberto brought his hand down to Ricardo's belt. The other one he used to undo the bow tie around the paler man's neck.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He didn't look Alberto in the eye as the other man undressed him.

Alberto chuckled "At least this time you took off your shoes and socks." He spoke like he was talking to a toddler.

Ricardo inhaled loudly was Alberto unbuttoned and unzipped his back pants. The smirk on Alberto's face started to change as he quickly undid the white shirt reviling the pale chest of Ricardo. It changed from a smirk to a smile. A smile Zack had never seen him use. Was that a good thing though. Because Zack couldn't help but notice the sizable bulge forming under the light weight silk boxer's he was in.

He wasn't the only one either, Ricardo run his hand over it finally looking the taller man in the eye. Alberto smile deepened and he let go of Ricardo's pants. They fell to the floor before being stepped out of.

"You look great in those." The Mexican grabbed Ricardo's now only red silk covered butt. He captured the younger man's lips with his own. Making Zack jump back into dark gray pair of pants.

Even though he was trying not to watch Zack could hear them.

Ricardo whimpered.

Alberto laughed.

Much much to his unquestioned dismay Zack's tight jeans had become noticeably tighter. The sound of Ricardo's voice grabbed his attention from his hard on and back to the bed.

"Berto?"

"What" Alberto sounded pissed.

Zack gave in and looked back at the two men outside the closet. Ricardo was on his back laying across the tan colored sheets of the bed, below Alberto. The larger man's on his knees and forearms, both his hands in the younger man's long gel-free raven hair.

"I-I'm still worried about that…..card"

"why?"

"What if someone walks in or visits us in the morning?"

Alberto pushed up onto his knees. Running his hands both the other man's chest he smirked again. Ricardo got up onto his elbows and shook his head "sorry." The Mexican glared at his "Who would do that? Who?"

The smaller man laid back down "I-I Don't know."

Alberto took a cherry from the bowl "Relax muchacho sucio."

"Dirty Boy?!"

"Si!" He ran the large cherry over Ricardo's lips before bringing his lips and sucking the blood red fruit off of his pale lips. He repeated the process two more times before just straight up tonguing the smaller man.

From the closet Zack watched as they repeated the cherry thing on each other until they were out. Then they started on the whipped cream and strawberries. Quickly his mood shifted from shocked, to digested, to horny.

Finally the two got down, Ricardo licked his lips as Alberto moved to the edge of the bed, right in front of the closet. The younger man hurried to his knees in front of him. With his smiling quickly changing back to that smile from before Alberto ran his hand back through Ricardo's dark hair.

"oh dios"

Zack jumped back, bumping again in to the jacket beside him.

Alberto fell onto his back and mumbled more Spanish.

Only a few minutes pasted before Alberto pulled Ricardo's head forcefully. Reveling his exposed hard member to Zack. Ricardo stood up and nodded a smile pastured on his face.

What were they gonna do next?

Alberto stood up next to the paler man. Moving around the bed, he whipped the sheets down and motioned for Ricardo to join him there. Of course the shorter man did as he was told. When he got there he was pushed onto the bed, resting on his hands, the smile still his face. Alberto tugged at the boxers Ricardo had on.

Without another moment Alberto thrusted into the smaller man. He yelped out in a mix of mild pain and extreme pleasure. The larger man continued to trust forcefully in and out, in and out, in and out. So forcefully in fact that he pushed Ricardo under the covers, to the middle of the bed.

Ricardo's moans reminded Zack of a woman's.

Without thinking Zack's hand had somehow made it to his crotch.

One last moan and grunt Alberto pulled out and twisted Ricardo back onto his back. He slipped down and began to blow the younger man.

After about thirty more minutes of their "love making" they climaxed and fell into each other arms. Pulling the tan cover around both of them Alberto kissed Ricardo's forehead.

The two whispered to each other in Spanish for a few minutes. Both sounding tired, Ricardo's voice hoarse from moaning so loud. Finally the younger man fell asleep, soon followed by Alberto.

After five minutes of waiting, Zack carefully crept out of the closet. The sound of the two men's snoring put him at ease as he quickly walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room he began to run, not even taking the elevator, he ran down the stairs to the fourth floor where he's room was. Only then did he slow to a jog. He went into his room, slamming to door behind him.

Zack sank to the peach colored carpet, leaning up against the door. Shaking his head, he cradled his knees. Only then did he see his still hard dick. Still enclosed in his ever tightening pants.

Sitting there Zack thought about just how much his plan had back fired.


End file.
